ABSTRACT - ENRICHMENT PROGRAM To help recruit and promote productive interactions between investigators and trainees in basic, translational and clinical research the Michigan O'Brien Kidney Translational Core Center requires a vigorous and effective Enrichment Program (EP). The EP, through the MKTC Administrative Core and close interactions with MKTC investigators, has provided organizational assistance for annual MKTC retreat, symposia, courses and workshops and educational opportunities. Partnering with MKTC Biomedical Cores, it has helped facilitate training research investigators utilizing systems biology tools offered by Applied Systems Biology Core (ASBC) and Data Analytic Services Core (DASC). Through Annual Retreats of the MKTC for research base investigators, including those at our collaborating sites, EP highlighted translational research approaches, research progress and obtained feedback on enrichment services. The EP helped to organize symposia on specific research topics, including the ISN Forefronts in Nephrology Symposium: The Metabolome and Microbiome in Kidney Disease and the Precision Medicine in Renal Disease - Early Programs of ASN 2017. Furthermore, the EP has supported opportunities for research training for early career trainees by partnering with multiple other programs including T32 fellowships, Career Development training programs, Michigan Institute for Clinical and Health Research/Center for Translational Science Award (MICHR/CTSA) program and pilot and feasibility grants funded by the other University of Michigan NIDDK-funded P30 Centers. These efforts have been critical for MKTC trainees' success in obtaining Career Development grants. In summary, the EP has been very successful in establishing a robust infrastructure that has accelerated kidney research in diverse areas, helped young investigators to succeed in Nephrology research and expanded education of a broad audience about kidney disease-related issues. The EP will continue these activities and enhance these efforts based on MKTC investigator needs in the next 5 years.